


Wedding Bells

by battleships



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: Prompt: During the traditional “throwing of the bouquet”, Sara chucked it harder than she anticipated. It flew over the crowd of girls and landed right into Zari’s hand (who wasn’t even participating) while she was talking to Mick. Now Charlie just has to marry her.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/gifts).



Somehow none of the Legends ever really thought they’d get to see this day, Sara and Ava standing before each other, declaring their love to each other and all their friends and family. Ava’s fake parents were sitting next to Sara’s, Quentin openly crying with a giant smile on his face. Zari couldn’t help the same smile from spreading across her lips as she watched the two from her place next to Sara. It’s not that they thought Sara and Ava would never get married, they just all kind of thought they might accidentally end the world or all die before they got the chance.

Maybe that’s why Sara and Ava had gone all out for the ceremony. Flowers everywhere, both women in beautiful dresses, Sara’s having been purchased from an adorable boutique in the 1920s while Ava wore a more modern and simple gown. Truth be told though, they would have looked just as beautiful in burlap sacks with the way they smiled at each other.

But if Zari thought they’d gone all out for the ceremony, she was blown away when she got to the reception. While the ceremony had been classic and fairly traditional, for the reception they’d bought out a dance hall complete with an open bar, DJ booth, even professional lighting - that Zari suspected was mostly set up by Ray and Jax.

“The ceremony was beautiful,” Zari said when she spotted Mick, “I’m guessing you missed it?” She teased.

Charlie grinned from ear to ear beside him, “Nope, the big man cried!” 

“I did not!” Mick growled back.

“There’s no shame in that, Mick,” Zari smiled. “Buck cried sometimes.” Mick huffed but didn’t respond while Charlie and Zari shared an amused look.

“So where’re the brides?” Charlie asked, “You saw them last.”

Zari shrugged, “The last I saw them, Sara was dragging Ava into a bathroom.”

“Ah,” Mick rumbled, “The first quickie of wedded life.” Charlie and Zari snorted in response.

Still chuckling lightly, Zari nodded, “They should be down soon, everyone’s waiting on them to start eating.” Just as she said that though, the doors flew open a little too dramatically and Sara and Ava walked in holding hands, Ava had changed into a white suit with a jacket pinned to her shoulders to look like a cape. The room broke out in cheers and whoops as the two women strode towards the stage to give a short speech thanking everyone for coming and to enjoy the open bar. There was a lot of dancing and some really fantastic food, Zari wondered if they might have used some Bureau resources to… persuade some particularly talented chef into catering for them. Before long it was time for Zari’s maid of honor toast.

“I don’t know all of you,” she started, “And I’m sure a lot of you don’t know me, so you were probably just as surprised to see me up here as I was when Sara asked me to be her maid of honor. I’ve thought of you as a sister for so long, Sara. You and the rest of the Legends are probably more family to me than my own family, and it’s been amazing to watch you and Ava fall in love.” At this, her gaze unintentionally fell on Charlie for reasons that Zari couldn’t understand. “I mean, it’s still a little sickening how ridiculously in love you two are, but it’s also beautiful. Ava, welcome to our messed up little family… you’re stuck with us now!” A chorus of cheers rose from the Legends while Ava groaned and placed her face in her hands, Sara laughing as she gently patted her wife’s shoulder. The rest of the room broke out in chuckles and some more groans courtesy of the Time Bureau agents scattered throughout the room.

Finally Ava and Sara stood up together to thank everyone once again for coming and to corral all the single people, regardless of gender, onto the dance floor so they could throw the bouquet. Zari took that time to find Charlie and Mick again, both still at the bar, seemingly having never left.

“I don’t really get this tradition,” Zari confessed, “So the bride throws her bouquet and people try to catch it?”

“Whoever catches it is supposed to get married next,” Mick told her, surprising exactly no one that he’d been looking into wedding traditions. Looked like Buck and 

“Weird,” Zari said, “But I guess every culture has their quirks.”

“You don’t have that in Muslim weddings?” Charlie asked curiously.

Zari shook her head before pausing, “I haven’t really been to any. Not a lot of time for weddings when you’re running for your life.” In the background, Sara was counting down before she let it fly… a little too hard. The bouquet soared over the crowd of mostly superheroes clamoring for a few flowers - Zari had a hunch Sara just wanted to see her friends fight - and right into Zari’s hands. 

If possible, Charlie’s grin grew brighter than Zari had ever seen, “Looks like you’re next, Zarikins.”

“Uh, I don’t want it,” Zari said, “Can I just throw it back at them?”

“Nope,” Charlie said, popping the p sound. “Guess Nate’s gonna have to step up.”

Zari looked away, “We broke up.”

“What?” Charlie asked, her grin falling quickly, but Zari wasn’t keen on saying more so instead Charlie shrugged. “Then I’ll marry you.”

This time it was Zari’s turn to be surprised, “Yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious!” Charlie said, “You wanna get married?” She said it with the same bursting confidence that she said everything else, but there was fear in her eyes, her usual cocky smile showing some of the nervousness in her voice.

Zari’s eyes widened, searching Charlie’s face, “Really?” 

“Why not?”

“Because!” Zari sputtered, “We’re not even dating, how do you know you’d want to marry me already?”

The cocky smile shifted and grew into one that shone brightly, “Z, I’ve been with a lot of people before,” Zari crossed her arms and looked away, “And none of them have ever been as cool as you. You’re one of the reasons I came back to the Waverider when I got free.”  _ I would have married you then, _ she thought, but didn’t say. 

“This is crazy,” Zari said.

“All the best things are.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Like I said, all the best things.”

Zari couldn’t help the smile that crept along her face, “Alright, I’ll marry you. But we should probably go on some dates first.”

“I think first we need to do this,” Charlie said, grabbing Zari’s face in her hands and kissing her fiercely. After a moment of shock, Zari returned the kiss with equal fervor until they were both startled by a cough from behind them, reminding them that they had quite a big audience.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private,” Zari said softly.

“Oi!” Charlie shouted at the group, “Everyone enjoy the show?”

“Yes,” Mick said, sipping his beer.

“Want to get out of here?” Charlie asked.

“Now? I can’t,” Zari hesitated, “I’m the maid of honor.”

Charlie thought for a moment, “Rayge!” she called out, Ray immediately hopping to attention showing that he was probably already paying attention to what was happening. “You’ve been promoted to man of honor, go tell Sara that Zari is gonna be busy for the rest of the day.”

The two held a straight face for about as long as it took Ray to turn around before devolving into giggles and running out the doors, hands clasped together as they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! I really love this pairing and the prompt was so great, I also hope I managed to keep the avalance to enough of a minimum but I think I made a small mistake in that I set it at their wedding 😂


End file.
